The Argent Juvenile Boarding School
by ampersandandink
Summary: When Mr. Stillinski thought about it, Stiles kissing Scott wasn't the worst thing his son had ever done, but when he walked in on them making out shirtless in the living room he realized it was the only thing he didn't know how to deal with.


**Author's Note:** I'm starting another story because I'm an idiot. Anyways, big thanks to my love/beta Roo (berrysmythe on tumblr). Also, this is just an introduction. The other chapters will be longer.

* * *

When Mr. Stillinski thought about it, Stiles kissing Scott wasn't the worst thing his son had ever done, but when he walked in on them making out shirtless in the living room he realized it was the only thing he didn't know how to deal with.

The sheriff's first move was to get his bottle of jack. The second was to call Scott's mom. She didn't seem to understand the problem. She didn't seem to think there was a problem. After he hung up his last move was to think about his wife. She knows how to handle these kinds of situations. She would be able to talk it out with Stiles. Maybe she would have been the one who walked in on them instead of him. Then he could wait to deal with it until an awkward thanksgiving. But she's not here, and now he's left to figure out what the hell he's going to do.

The next morning Stiles found his dad passed out at the kitchen table. Stiles ate his breakfast across from his sleeping father before cleaning up his mess and, not knowing what else to do, went back to his room. Scott texted him asking him if he was okay and if his father had done or said anything. Stiles texted back short, one word answers.

Stiles finally went down stairs again around seven after smelling something delicious, which was a double edge sword. It was good because it meant that his father was alive, but was also bad because his father was about to have a harsh talk with him. When he rounded the corner his father was sitting at the set table waiting for him. Stiles stood in the door way until his father gestured for him to sit. He sat down quietly, debating whether it should be him or his father to start the conversation. His mouth decided for him.

"Dad, I know what you think you saw, but I-"

"Stiles, don't." His father cut him off. "Now...I know what I saw, okay? I'm not stupid. It's just…I I don't know how to handle you anymore." He sighed.

"Dad, I'm sorry. It's just right now is-"

"I think some time away from here would do you good." His dad interrupted again.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been much of a religious man, but I found this boarding school-"

"No," Stiles almost yelled as he stood up. "You can't do this-"

"You leave Thursday." The sheriff barked, effectively ending the conversation.

Stiles glared at his father, his eyes on fire, before storming out of the house. It took the sheriff a few minutes before he started to eat the meal he had prepared for the both of them.

He received a call later that night from Scott's mom telling him his son was safe at her house. The sheriff quickly decided to let him stay there for the night. She also mentioned Stiles told her about his 'punishment' and asked him to consider changing his mind, but when he asked her if she wanted to raise his hyperactive trouble maker of a son she kept quiet.

That night Stiles and Scott slept wrapped around each other.

The next morning Stiles refused to go to school. He also refused to go back to his house. He drove around Beacon Hills all day thinking of ways that he could avoid Christian boarding school. He thought about driving into a tree at one point, because if he was in a coma he couldn't leave right? He decided against it after three minutes of staring into the woods. He eventually picked Scott up from school. They went back to Scott's where they ate burnt grilled cheese in silence. They sat at the table for a half hour before someone broke the silence.

"So what did you do today?" Scott eventually asked.

"I couldn't find a way out." Stiles told him calmly. "I tried…and I tried. I even thought about ramming myself into a tree, but I couldn't do it," he sighed heavily. "I'm leaving. By the end of the week I'll be gone." He realized helplessly. Scott reached across the table and put his hand over Stiles'. Stiles flipped his hand over and laced his fingers with Scott's.

If Stiles was being honest, he didn't know what was going on between him and Scott. They'd always been best friends, but the benefits parts didn't come in until last year. It started when someone at school gave Stiles the password to a porn site. For some reason he thought it would be a good idea to have Scott over when he checked to see if it was real. It was, and after an hour of uncomfortable hard-ons they decided to just turn the lights off, masturbate, and never talk about it. Then suddenly ever day after practice they'd go to either his or Scott's and jerk off. Soon jerking off wasn't enough, and they decided way too quickly that giving each other hand jobs wasn't gay. Stealing glances of each other might have been though. A month after they started watching porn together the girls on the screen were completely forgotten.

They started slow, both inexperienced and insecure. The kissing came easy, but they built up to rubbing. Then there were awkward blow jobs that turned into amazing blow jobs. Soon they started cutting class to get off in the bathroom or the locker room. They lost their virginity to each other in the middle of summer. It took them months to even breach the subject, and even longer to work everything out. Eventually it just...happened. On what felt like the hottest day of the year, while they were holed up in Stiles house, they decided to take a shower to cool off. While they were drying themselves off Scott couldn't help himself, and tackled Stiles onto his bed.

Stiles wasn't stupid. Even though what they have isn't defined, he knew it meant more to him the it did to Scott. Scott still believed that one day a girl would give him the time of day and eventually fall in love with him, but Stiles was smarter than that. He knew this wasn't just a phase to him. He told Scott he liked Lydia Martin because not only did it make sense, her being the most popular girl in school and all, but it would look less suspicious. He also knew Scott was right. That a girl would eventually come along and they'd be on their merry way, leaving Stiles to die of loneliness or something. So he knew to not take what time he had with Scott for granted, though apparently he only had three more days, not counting today.

He stayed at Scott's for a long as he could, but around ten he was told he should probably go home. He let out a breath of relief when he realized his father was at work. When he got inside he helped himself to the nearly empty fridge, making a note to himself to go grocery shopping before Thursday. When he got to his room he noticed a packet lying on his bed.

**The Argent Juvenile Boarding School Welcome Packet**

Stiles wanted to tear the packet up, or set it up fire, or shove it down his dad's throat, but instead he sat down and started reading it intently. The more he read the more something didn't feel right. He only had one page left when he realized it wasn't a regular stupid strict boarding school, it was a freak religious reform camp.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Let me just start out by saying I do not have a problem with any religion. I do have a problem with the idea that homosexuality is a choice and is something you can be 'cured' from, and I have a problem with groups and organizations that have camps or schools that try to 'cure' kids under the age of 18 who were forced to go their against their will. Also, Papa Stilinski purposely talks about his wife like she's still there. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Also, all other stories will hopefully b e updated before march. ALL. Everyone up, except for maybe Seblaine.


End file.
